Batman: Knight of vengeance
Batman: Knight of vengeance is an American live action tv show. Season 1-2 Episode summaries Written By Dorian Cope Episode 1. 3 years (Premare) Its been 3 years since Bruce has been batman, he stands in the ally way where his parents we’re murdered bruce would get an alert of bank robbery. Bruce would head there and find people using Some kinds of clock gear, Bruce would take them down but is shot in the arm by clock king as they escape with the money. Bruce heads to Wayne manor, he soon learns he has to disbale bombs Around the city before 12 pm hits. Which leads Into a climatic episode. Episode 2. The flying grason’s Bruce heads to watch the Graysons preform but soon witness tragedy. As he looks up and sees the sadness in young dick grayson’s eyes, Bruce immediately suits up as Batman and heads to the back to see what’s wrong. He would then notice that penguin had planned this whole thing out, bruce Would find penguin and his mugs and fight them. But just as Bruce is about to defeat penguin. Dick jumps in tying to kill penguin for killing his parents and Bruce is forced to stop him as penguin gets away. Batman calls the batmoblie and has no choice but to let dick in the batmoblie as Batman chases penguin down. The chase ends at GCPD and when Penguin is about to kill Jim and Bruce dick would jump in and save the day. After this Bruce decides to adopt dick and train him to be his sidekick. Episode 3. The New Home After dick sees the Wayne manor he is excited. But Bruce quickly tells him some rules may be strict and tells dick to follow him. As dick follows Bruce he is taken to the Batcave as bruce reveals, to dick he is Batman and wants dick to be his sidekick and dick agrees, after bruce trains dick for a few hours. Alfred tells Bruce there is somethin, happing at gotham. Dick wants to come to but bruce refues telling Dick, he is not ready. As Bruce arrives as Batman he is then quickly taken out by riddler and is forced to svole puzzeles or his whole family is killed. Episode 4. Break out arkham part 1 Bruce would meet up, with Rachel Dawes. Meanwhile harvey Dent heads, to arkham asylum dent walks to a cell with the code name J. Meanwhile Barbara Gordan is inspired by batman and makes a suit and decides to become batgirl. As Dent talks to this J guy, he is quickly attacked out of plain sight. As J, starts a riot, as Bruce Is forced to leave his date and suit up as Batman, and Head to Arkham to stop this out break. Episode 5. Break out Arkham part 2 Bruce heads to Arkham asylum and has to quickly fight all the inmates. But is quickly overwelled by all the inmates. Meanwhile jim and the GCPD hold off the streets as a gunfight starts, and Harvey is caught in the Cross fire as a police car explodes near dent, leaving a scar on his face and knocking him out. Meanwhile bruce is Still defending the inmates off as some get away. Barbara would save batman before he was about to get choked to death by 7 inmates as she helps batman fend of the inmates as the episode ends with dick in the bat cave looking at the robin suit Episode 6. Break out Arkham part 3 Bruce and Barbara defend more inmates as Bruce spots Racheal. She would ask batman if he is Bruce wayne just about, as Bruce is about to answer she would get killed by riddler out of revenge of What happened back in episode 3, Bruce driven with angry. And is about to kill riddler as he is stoped by dick in the robin suit. And tells Bruce the code of batman is not killing, and tells Bruce the same thing. Bruce told dick when he was about to kill penguin. As GCPD defend escapsing inmates They would all scatter as the episode ends with Bruce feeling regret that he Let inmates escape just cause he almost killed riddler And Knowing batman is not supposed to kill. Episode 7. The New sidekicks It has been 3 weeks since the breakout, Bruce would be in the bat cave, still feeling regret as dick and Barbara walk in cheering Bruce up, As they reveal there names Robin and Batgirl. Alfred alerts Bruce of a deal going down in Gotham, bruce refuses to go, saying he broke Batman’s code, Dick And Barbara go instead taking down the gangsters, while Alfred talks to Bruce about not to quit being Batman as he heads To the deal, he watches as Batgirl and Robin take them down and smiles, At the end of the episode batman calls them his new partners. Episode 8. J Bruce and Jim investigate, J signs painted all over the city, along with the help of robin and batgirl, They are quickly ambushed by J as jim is Captured, Bruce is forced to give him self up so Jim can be let free. Episode 9. Birth of the joker part 1 Bruce is taken and notices his suit is a bloody, Bruce is put in somewhat of a, carnival, and he is forced to play J games, near The end of the episode Bruce has enough and finds where J is. And a huge fight happens, during the fight J ripps off the batman mask, revealing to J, that Bruce Wayne is batman. Episode 10. Birth of the joker part 2 (Mid season finale) Bruce escapes From the carnival and heads to the batcave, gearing up in his backup batman suit, as he tells dick, Barbara he needs there help, as J mugs attack Wayne Tech, Batman, Robin, batgirl show up and fight them, it ends with Bruce and J at a chemical plant, as a huge fight happens which ends with J falling in the chemicals And becoming the joker Episode 11. The flip of a coin (Mid season premare) Its been a few months since the birth of the joker, As harvey wakes up from his coma caused by the explosion during the Arkham breakout, Harvey would start go insane while looking at the scar on his face, and get out of the hospital bed, as doctors walk to him telling him to sit down, he would grab a coin and flip it as it lands on tails, he would kill each doctor as he escapes from the hospital. Meanwhile Bruce in the batcave talks to Alfred how he accidentally created the joker, and now that mad man can cause trouble around the city and could kill many people. During this Dick and barbara would go on a date. And confess there love to each other. Meanwhile harvey attacks Wayne tech calling him self, The Two face, and captures the new employee Vicky. Bruce hearing the news suits up as Batman. And heads to Wayne tech, and has to battle his now turned insane best friend. The episode ends with Joker, meeting harley for the first time. Episode 12. Fear Joker, spreads small about of gas around the city, Turing some people insane, As Batman investigates the gas he, gets Help from a scientist named Jonathan Crane during the investigation crane is exposed to the joker gas as it Drives him insane, he would attack batman and after the fight, crane would start making his own gas called the fear gas. And makes a suit like a scarecrow as he calls himself the scarecrow, he would then would spread fear gas in Arkham Asylum. As Batman, Robin, Batgirl must stop him before he spreads the gas everywhere around gotham. Episode 13. Help from central city Around gotham people are being killed, along with clown writing on there body. Bruce and Jim call help from a Central city a detective named Barry Allen, During the investigation They are attacked and Bruce is beaten badly, Barry being the only one there to help him Bruce has to reveal To Barry he is batman as Barry takes him back to Wayne manor explaining everything to Dick, Barbara, Alfred, there is an alert of jokers tugs, Dick and Barbara suit up knowing Bruce is in bad shape, and have to beat his tugs alone knowing there could be more of that gas, They have to be careful. As there about to leave, Barry decides to come along, They fight the tugs and head back to manor, Bruce thanks Barry for helping, And The episode ends with barry going to central city, And is hit by the particale accelerator. Episode 14. Catwoman Joker and Harley plan to attack GCPD, and kill all the cops. To alert batman. Meanwhile Batman is going around gotham looking for joker with the help of Robin and batgirl, As there ambused by some, woman in a cat Suit, Batman fights her which ends with a kiss, Dick and Barbara watch as they still have yet to reveal to Bruce there boyfriend and girlfriend. After the fight, Alfred alerts Batman, Robin, batgirl there is an attack at GCPD as they head there immediately as Selina secretly follows them. When they arrive at GCPD, joker and Harley fight Batman , Robin, batgirl, Catwoman, at the end of the fight dick and Jim are captured as the episode ends on a cliffhanger. Episode 15. Say no more Bruce heavily Injuried from the fight at GCPD, has no choice but to find where Dick, Jim are, as with the help of batgirl, near The end of the episode they find dick, and Jim in the ally way where Bruce’s parents were murdered, as joker and Harley ambush Bruce. The episode ends with a injured Batman, taking a beaten up Robin to the batcave. Episode 16. Joke part 1 It’s been a week since the fight at GCPD, as joker and harley plan to set of the joker gas all around gotham, Meanwhile Bruce at The batcave thinks about the events that have happened the past few months. Dick and Barbara would reveal to bruce there boyfriend and girlfriend, As that happens Joker And, Harley spread the gas through Arkham Asylum making the cops insane as Bruce is alerted of what’s happening at Arkham Asylum, He Immediately suits up as Batman, as dick suits up as robin, and Barbara suits up, they head to the asylum and battle now insane, cops. During the battle Bruce’s realizes it was A distraction and the episode Ends with joker and Harley going for there next target. Episode 17. Joke part 2 Bruce would Head to the carnival joker, took him back in episode 9, he hopes to find more clues, meanwhile Joker decides to spread laughter gas, instead of the gas that make people Insane, As that happens we get a appearance from Jason Todd, meanwhile Bruce finds where the joker could be, And suits Up as Batman heading there. During that Dick helps Todd beat up some joker tugs, and Dick asks Todd where his parents are. Jason tells dick his parents are dead, during that Batman heads To where joker and Harley are as He hears about the plan of spreading laughing gas, which will cause the normal person, to laugh until they die, batman confronts them as he throws a smoke batarang at the 2 as a fight starts. The episode ends with Dick and Jason finding Barbara and head out trying to stop more joker tugs. Episode 18. Joke part 3 Batman, joker and Harley are still fighting, meanwhile Jason, dick, Barbara arrive at one of the jokers hideouts, Jason tells Dick he will guard the door as they enter, Jason being untrained in martial arts would easily get beat in a fight with few of the thugs, as Jason is Outside, Barbara and dick suit up, as Batgirl And Robin as they run Out and save Jason, they soon tell him to run way from thugs, and does as told. As that happens Batman is beginning to lose against joker, As joker goes To inject with the laugh gas. Selina shows up saving Batman and escaping. Once there in a safe spot Bruce Thanks Selina for Saving him. Episode 19. Joke part 4 Joker, mad over losing batman under his grip. Decides to target Wayne Manor, as he does, Bruce and Selina had back to the bat cave as joker and Harley attack Wayne Bruce and Selina appear defending it, Meanwhiie Robin and Batgirl head back to the bat cave and witness whats happening, they immediately jump defending there home, as joker and his party retreat, Episode ends with Joker revealing to Bruce he will spread the laughter gas all around Gotham. Episode 20. Joke part 5 (Season Finale) Joker And Harley plan to spread the gas, and blow up the bridge, Bruce, Dick, Barbara suit up as Batman, Robin, Batgirl as they head To stop the joker a climactic season finale the last 20 Mins are a fight between the joker. Near the end of the fight Robin and batgirl stop the gas from spreading with the help of Jim And Selina, The explosion does happen on the bridge and batman is forced to stop fighting the joker and save the civilians. Near the end of the episode Batman feels some regret letting joker get away, But feels Hopful at the same time, knowing that he stoped the gas, and if he had continued the fight, Many civilians would have died, but Harley Quinn was captured and sent to Arkham Asylum. And Batman is considered a hero of Gotham. The episode ends with batman finding Jason Todd taking off the wheels from the bat mobile